Aussi profond que l'océan
by JessTyler
Summary: Allez ! C'est le grand retour sur et quoi de mieux que mon premier amour télévisuel pour fêter ce grand retour. J'ai choisi de retravailler sur l'une de mes toutes premières fanfic qui s'intitule donc "Aussi profond que l'océan" Je l'ai écrite il y a plus de dix ans. Je vous rassure, j'ai pulsé dans la réécriture. Pour le reste bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

THE PRETENDER

Aussi profond que l'océan (réécriture)

CHAPITRE 1

Voilà quelques heures que le soleil s'est couché, emportant avec lui ses derniers rayons plongeant dès lors la ville de Blue Cove dans les ténèbres nocturnes. Mère nature fit alors acte de présence emportant avec elle, l'accalmie de ces dernières heures. La pluie tombait en discontinue, très vite les flaques se formèrent et le vent qui se levait, consentit à rendre la visibilité plus pénible encore. Il pleuvait des cordes et les gouttes véhémentes martelaient sans sommation les carreaux de cette imposante demeure située à Mountain Spring Drive. Le quartier est résidentiel, calme et plutôt réservé à une population aisée. Ici donc, se dresse de somptueuses propriétés. Certaines sont à l'abri des regards dissimulées derrière d'imposants portails, tandis que d'autres à la vue de tous, se livrent quotidiennement une lutte féroce pour déterminer qui aura la plus belle des pelouses. Cependant, face aux caprices de Mère Nature, tous sont sur un même pied d'égalité et devront, à n'en pas douter, dire adieu à leur sacro-saint belle pelouse.

À travers l'épais voilage du brouillard et malgré l'heure tardive, l'on percevait très nettement une faible lueur émanait de l'imposante demeure en pierre qui nous fait face. La lueur n'avait de cesse de vaciller, sûrement parce qu'elle n'émanait pas d'une lampe, mais d'une bougie ou d'une autre source non-électrique. Tout se faisait sombre à l'intérieur et l'on comprit très aisément, en apercevant la cheminée en pierre située au milieu du salon, que les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre constituaient le seul éclairage de la pièce. Assise dans son canapé de facture italienne, un verre de Whisky pur malt en main, une belle brune à la chevelure ébène et au regard d'acier, semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle demeurait là immobile, depuis plusieurs minutes, peut-être même plusieurs heures à fixer les flammes dansaient avec insolence. Et la voilà en train de se perdre d'échapper encore au présent pour se réfugier dans le passé, se remémorant ainsi tout un tas de souvenirs vécus pour la plupart avec ce garçon qu'elle se plaisait à appeler « Wonderboy » Malgré le déchaînement climatique à l'extérieur, la propriétaire des lieux fixait encore le ballet incendiaire, effleurant du bout de ses lèvres son verre pourvu d'un fond de liquide ambré qu'en une gorgée elle pouvait faire disparaître. Indubitablement, en fixant cette cheminée, elle ne put se résoudre à ne pas songer aux évènements survenus trois ans plus tôt, sur une petite île, au large des côtes écossaises.

*********************

La pluie et la neige tombaient de concert. La tempête du Diable comme l'appelait les locaux, avait envahi l'île de Carthis inconnue des touristes, mais crainte des continentaux qui se plaisaient à la surnommer « l'Antre du diable » au vu des sinistres évènements survenus par le passé. Jarod et Mademoiselle Parker s'étaient ainsi retrouvés coincés ici, tous deux en quête de réponses à leurs multiples questions. Tout ça à cause d'une photo postée par un interlocuteur sans nom. Un cliché au combien mystérieux qui laissait paraître une femme à la chevelure flamboyante et une autre au sourire triste. Ainsi, Catherine Parker et Margareth se connaissaient tel fut le point de départ de cette nouvelle quête en terre hostile. L'entente ne fut pas de mise et les retrouvailles non plus. Miss Parker étant toujours à la botte du Centre, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Toutefois, si l'un et l'autre voulaient avoir des réponses, ils devaient collaborer. Ce n'était pas une alternative, mais bel et bien une obligation pour mener à bien ce séjour. Et c'est au bout de plusieurs jours de péripéties plus haletantes les unes que les autres, que la belle brune au regard d'acier, découvrit par le biais de morbides révélations, le véritable visage des siens. Tout avait commencé avec l'arrière-grand-père, le fondateur même du Centre, qui avant de bâtir une nouvelle existence sur le continent américain, avait réduit à néant celle de sa famille, en brûlant leur cottage lors d'une nuit de folie. Tout cela à cause d'une histoire de « rouleaux » pourvu de pouvoirs bibliques. Des suppositions, dira-t-on, toujours est-il que le gardien de la crypte avait assassiné froidement sa femme, sa propre fille, ainsi que le frère Theo, l'homme de foi de l'île et le confident de la petite mademoiselle.

Il en va de soi, que malgré son irascibilité chronique, Parker fut ébranlée par toutes ces révélations macabres sur le passé de sa famille. Une fois de plus, le tableau s'était assombri, emportant avec lui, les dernières bribes d'espoir. La famille Parker était maudite, ce n'était pour elle pas une supposition, mais un fait, et ce, malgré l'athéisme de la demoiselle. Mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Le passé étant par définition, révolu, Mademoiselle Parker était tout bonnement incapable de changer quoique ce soit et devait dès lors vivre avec cela sur la conscience. Faute de mieux, lors des premières minutes et après avoir fui la violente averse qui s'était abattu sur le cimetière où reposait la famille du gardien de la crypte, la demoiselle se mura dans le silence et regagna l'étage supérieur de l'échoppe de plantes et remèdes médicinaux tenue par Ocee, une vieille femme aveugle pas avare de bonnes citations. Parker voulait être seule, un impératif qui semblait avoir échappé à ce cher Jarod, qui toujours guidé par les bonnes vibrations de la vieille femme, était à son tour monté à l'étage pour porter à son amie, une tasse de thé. La pièce étant délestée de porte, le caméléon passa par un rideau sans prendre le temps au préalable d'annoncer sa présence.

Et c'est donc quelque peu intimidé que le caméléon fit son entrée et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant sa comparse se dévêtir derrière un paravent. Incapable de détourner le regard et de bouger, il se mit à déglutir, car malgré les rainures du paravent qui préservait encore la nudité de la demoiselle, l'on distinguait aisément chacune de ses formes. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la demoiselle ne consente à revêtir un peignoir tout en se dégageant du paravent. Aussitôt, son regard croisa celui de Jarod qui plus gêné que jamais ne sentit le rouge monté à ses joues. Il en était presque mignon à agir de la sorte et rappela à la miss l'espace d'un instant, le jeune garçon à qui elle avait offert son tout premier baiser des années auparavant. Toutefois, Parker ayant une réputation à entretenir, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'affubler d'un regard noir en guise de désapprobation alors que tasse en main, il essayait de se dépêtrer comme il pouvait en s'enquérant de la situation et de son hypothétique migraine. Il lui tendit ensuite l'infusion préparée avec soin par leur hôtesse bien décidée à ce que, Jarod, lui transmettre ce breuvage. « Ca ne vaut pas le brandy des moines, mais Ocee affirme que ce thé-là est un breuvage apaisant » Il regagnait en confiance, tandis que la demoiselle saisissait au passage la tasse qui lui était tendue. « Est-ce qu'elle m'en livrera un chargement de plusieurs caisses ? » renchérissait-elle avec ironie peu convaincue qu'une simple tasse de thé parvienne à apaiser chacun de ses mots.

Jarod, pas avide de paroles malgré la gêne occasionnée quelques secondes auparavant, se rapprocha d'une couverture qu'il attrapa pour se sécher les cheveux. La demoiselle qui ne le calcula que peu, se rapprocha du rebord de la cheminée, elle espérait ainsi mieux se réchauffer. Jarod avait quant à lui opté pour un pull épais pouvant aisément le prémunir du froid. « - Laissons la tempête faire rage dehors Mademoiselle Parker » lança-t-il pour concurrencer le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée. Peut-être ne se rendait-il pas compte que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ce que Parker ne manqua pas de lui faire savoir tout en argumentant, car même si elle ne voulait le reconnaître de vive voix, elle avait besoin de parler, de mettre des mots sur ses maux et Jarod était là, il fallait s'en contentait. « - Un cimetière remplit de Parker, brûlés vifs par leur propre père, leur mari, mon arrière-grand-père. L'année même où il est arrivé en Amérique, seul et qu'il a fondé le Centre. Génération après génération, toute cette cruauté, ce mal m'a été transmis, Jarod se sentait mal pour elle, apprendre ainsi l'histoire de sa fille semblait cruel, mais elle au moins pouvait se targuer de savoir qui elle était alors que lui continuait à assembler les pièces du puzzle et se demandait s'il parviendrait un jour à parachever son œuvre. Se sentant un peu plus légère, à mesure qu'elle s'exprimait et parce qu'elle sentait Jarod réceptif, Parker continua sans qu'il n'ait à lui demander quoique ce soit. « - Je suis une Parker ! Au fil des révélations qui ont marquées ma vie, le portrait de ma famille s'est assombri pour devenir d'une laideur accablante. »

La tasse de thé entre ses mains, tentant de conjurer la lourdeur du mal qui l'assaillait, la belle brune tâcha de faire émerger de sa mémoire de bons souvenirs qu'elle partageait bien évidemment avec Jarod. Une époque où il était le petit rat de laboratoire qu'elle se plaisait à visiter elle, la petite fille intrépide au sourire d'ange. D'ailleurs c'est ce même sourire qu'elle esquissa en se remémorant l'un de leur souvenir commun qu'elle s'empressa de faire partager « - Tu te souviens quand nous étions enfants, cette nuit où je t'ai fait entrer en cachette dans le bureau de mon père ? » A l'énoncé du souvenir, Jarod ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour, tout en prenant place aux côtés de celle qui fut jadis son amie d'enfance. « - Oui je m'en souviens. Tu m'as dit que si j'étais vraiment un génie, je serais capable de deviner où se trouvait le cadeau qu'il t'avait rapporté de voyage. Et tu l'as trouvé à l'endroit exact que je t'avais indiqué. » déclara-t-il non sans fierté. « - Mais c'était un mensonge ! Je t'ai dit que je l'avais trouvé, mais il m'avait extrêmement déçue. Une fois encore, mon père n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Ce qu'il y a de plus pathétique dans tout ça, c'est que j'attends encore qu'il me fasse ce cadeau. » Cette réflexion toucha Jarod, qui ne s'était nullement douté de la ruse de la jeune fille et qui l'avait crû, lorsqu'elle lui fit savoir tout sourire, qu'elle avait trouvé le cadeau. La blessure était encore à vive pour cette petite fille dans l'attente d'une démonstration d'affection paternelle. Jarod le savait, il avait compris que Mr Parker était probablement incapable d'un tel prodige. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour le faire entendre à Mademoiselle Parker.

« - Parker, ton père et le Centre n'ont qu'un credo, la manipulation. Le seul cadeau qu'il ne t'ait jamais offert est comme une grande boite vide. »

« - Toutes ces sépultures alignées dans le cimetière sont loin d'être vides. Ce qui m'amène à me poser la question... »

« -... Qui suis-je ? » coupa le Caméléon qui s'était tant de fois posé cette question sans en connaître la réponse. Quelque chose était en train d'arriver, une accalmie dans la tempête, une évidence dans l'ignorance. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jarod et Mademoiselle Parker se retrouvaient liés autour de cette vaste problématique de l'identité. Parker était perdue, toutes ses certitudes semblaient s'envoler. Jarod l'avait compris nul besoin d'être un génie pour percevoir la défaillance de la chasseresse. Il s'en voulait déjà de penser ainsi, mais peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux et de mettre en exergue tout le mal engendré par le Centre ainsi que toutes ces souffrances subit par chacun. Jarod le savait, ce moment de faiblesse, c'était sa chance d'être écouté et de rallier cette femme pour laquelle il éprouvait bons nombres de sentiments contradictoires, à sa cause.

La demoiselle, loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son comparse acheva son long soliloque sur cette réplique « - Et aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de connaître la réponse » déclarait-elle la main sur le cœur, alors que Jarod connaissait déjà la réponse. « - Mais si, bien sûr que si ! » Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, bien sûr qu'elle voulait connaître la suite de son histoire malgré la laideur accablante du tableau familial. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et gênée par cet échange visuel, la jeune femme préféra détacher ses perles azurs pour les poser sur un ailleurs certes incertain, mais moins périlleux que le regard enfantin de son comparse. Un frisson l'assaillit alors parcourant l'ensemble de son corps, pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait froid. Jarod se saisit alors de la couverture qui se trouvait près de lui et la déposa avec une infime précaution sur les épaules de la demoiselle. Leurs doigts se croisèrent alors ravivant à son paroxysme le sentiment de gêne et pour l'un et pour l'autre. Décidément, ils avaient beau avoir passé l'âge des fausses pudeurs, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins difficilement à l'aise sur le contact, aussi futile soit-il. Sentant que la situation commençait à lui échapper, Jarod reprit presque aussitôt la parole et son argumentaire pour tenter de convaincre son interlocutrice.

« - Le Centre veut que nous pensions que de découvrir la vérité, ne nous mènerait à rien. Que chercher des réponses sur qui nous sommes est futile. Et que bien entendu, tisser des liens qui échapperaient à leur contrôle, est une erreur. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, mais dans le fond, tu le sais bien. Tu as été prisonnière du Centre durant toutes ces années, tout comme moi. Et au fil de tes découvertes, tu as réalisé que le Centre t'a toujours traité en pariât, tout comme moi. » Parker, plus attentive que jamais aux paroles de Jarod, était forcée de l'admettre, malgré la douleur que cela pouvait engendrer. On l'avait manipulé, on lui avait empli le cerveau de mensonge, mais pire, encore, on l'avait impunément éloigné de la seule personne susceptible de la comprendre. Jarod lui-même était dépassé par ce qu'il venait de dire, inconsciemment sûrement, il venait de faire entendre à son amie d'enfance, qu'il demeurait malgré les années passées, malgré la traque, l'épaule sur laquelle, elle pouvait s'appuyer si vraiment elle consentait à le faire. Et à cet instant précis, il haïssait le Centre, de lui avoir pris la seule personne capable de le comprendre. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, sans gêne, mais pourvue d'une certitude qui les ébranlaient l'un et l'autre. Parker reprit alors la parole, prête à faire entendre, ce qu'elle refusait d'admettre jusqu'alors.

« - Pourquoi faut-il que la seule personne dont on m'a enseigné à me méfier, que je devais haïr et capturer, soit toujours auprès de moi chaque fois que je traverse une épreuve difficile dans ma vie ? » Le regard plongeait dans le sien, Jarod parvenait difficilement à faire abstraction des battements de son cœur rendu plus intenses par la proximité. Il peinait même à contrôler sa respiration tant il était ébranlé par ce qu'elle venait de faire entendre. Jamais encore, il ne l'avait entendu se livrer ainsi et jamais encore, il n'avait, en de telles circonstances, était aussi proche physiquement. Cependant, il était loin de s'imaginer ressentir de telles émotions, mais il ne pouvait, une fois encore, se résoudre à rester silencieux. À son tour, bien loin de chercher à la convaincre de quoique ce soit, il se laissa aller à ce qui semblait être une évidence « - Peut-être que... les choses devaient se passer ainsi » Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la pièce, le silence avait quant à lui imposer son règne, mais consentait à laisser le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée se faire entendre au fond sonore. Jarod et miss Parker commencèrent dès lors à se rapprocher dangereusement l'un de l'autre, happés par l'évidence et peut-être prêts à s'abandonner. Ils étaient à présent si prêt si l'un de l'autre, qu'ils pouvaient aisément sentir leur respiration haletante et les battements irréguliers de l'organe vital, le désir quant à lui, montait progressivement, tellement que d'ici peu, la demoiselle n'aurait plus besoin de la couverture ou de la cheminée pour se réchauffer. Les derniers centimètres atteint, leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque, elles étaient d'ailleurs sur le point de se rencontrer, quand soudain Ocee entra dans la pièce, visiblement pas au fait de la situation elle qui semblait extralucide malgré la cécité.


	2. Chapter 2

Toujours face à sa cheminée, le verre de Whisky en main, Parker se laissait envahir par tout un tas d'interrogations non éludées depuis le retour de Carthis. « Aurais-je embrassé Jay, si Ocee n'était pas entrée dans cette foutue pièce ? » « Où en serais-je aujourd'hui, si j'avais accepté de prendre ce tournant dont Jarod m'avait parlé, lorsque nous étions à Glasgow ? » Souvent, ces interrogations lui revenaient, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans l'imposant salon de cette demeure léguée par Catherine. Pour l'heure et malgré les efforts, celle qui se trouvait à la tête de l'équipe des nettoyeurs, était tout bonnement incapable de trouver la prémisse d'une interprétation à ses troubles, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver, tout comme l'image de « ce presque baiser » hantant son esprit. L'histoire ne pouvait être changée, elle le savait, mais que ce serait-il donc passé le cas échéant ? Aurait-elle plus aisément cédé à l'appel de Jarod ? Se serait-elle livrée à lui ? Sans attendre, elle attrapa la bouteille en cristal dans laquelle se trouvait le précieux liquide ambré, dont elle agrémenta le fond de son verre, qu'elle reporta à ses lèvres, avant de replonger dans un autre souvenir, des années auparavant.

Nous revoilà plongés dans les années 70. Les couleurs sont inhérentes à l'époque, douces et chatoyantes dans le vêtement, elles déteignent cependant avec la froide atmosphère des lieux. Jarod et mademoiselle Parker ne sont que deux enfants âgés d'une douzaine d'années environ, bien qu'il soit évident que l'un des deux est plus âgé que l'autre. Cédons à la facilité et affublons-les du même âge. Le jeune garçon qui venait de sortir d'une éprouvante séance, trouva refuge sur les marches, près de la salle où il effectuait la plupart des simulations que lui imposé quotidiennement le Centre. Sydney, mentor et rare confident du petit génie, avait consenti à laisser quelques minutes à son petit protégé, qui n'avait trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de réaliser un montage en papier à l'effigie d'un corps humain dont il avait représenté l'anatomie avec précision. Mademoiselle Parker qui avait échappé à la surveillance et de son père et de Sydney, parvint à se faufiler sans mal jusqu'aux escaliers où se trouvait encore son ami. Le regard malicieux et le sourire ornant ses lèvres, elle descendit une à une, les marches pour rejoindre Jarod. Et une fois à sa hauteur, elle prit place à ses côtés avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle du caméléon, l'affublant ainsi de son tout premier baiser. « - Ce sont toujours les filles qui font le premier pas » laissa-t-elle entendre avec un rire enfantin avant de se lever pour disparaître à nouveau, laissant le jeune Jarod aussi troublé que fascinait par ce qui venait de se passer à ses dépens.

Ce souvenir, gravé sans sa mémoire, la fit tant sourire. Elle revoyait à nouveau, l'espace d'un instant, l'expression sur le visage de ce pauvre Jarod, qui à n'en pas douter, était loin de s'imaginer ce qu'elle avait en tête. Puis sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, c'est l'expression d'un Jarod plus âgé qui ébranla sa mémoire. Oui, cette expression qu'il arborait au moment où devant une cheminée semblable à celle qui se trouvait au milieu de son salon, ils allaient à nouveau échanger un baiser. Son rire enfantin résonna dans sa mémoire ainsi que la réplique qu'elle avait lancée au Jarod plus jeune après l'avoir embrassé. « - Espèce d'idiote ! » pensa-t-elle à voix haute avant d'être surprise par l'horloge qui venait de sonner à deux reprises. Et en consultant sa montre, la Miss se laissa surprendre par l'heure tardive. Toujours assise dans son canapé, elle continua malgré tout, sa plongée en pleine nostalgie avant d'y mettre un terme une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Le regard rivé sur la table près du fauteuil, elle se surprit à observer la pile de courriers qui attendait d'être réduite. Il faut dire qu'avec ce qui s'apparente à un emploi du temps de ministre, la propriétaire des lieux, n'accordait que très peu de temps à la lecture de son courrier, qui se constituait sans surprise de factures et de quelques publicités vantant les mérites du capitalisme dans toute sa splendeur ou dans le pire des cas, l'annonce d'un nouveau restaurant à proximité. Information dont la demoiselle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Toutefois, ce soir, le regard affûté de la chasseresse se posa sur une carte d'un rouge intense, le genre que l'on offre pour une occasion particulière. Peut-être était-ce encore le témoignage de l'un de ses amants, reconnaissant d'avoir pu bénéficier d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air ou peut-être était-ce Broots, qui dans un élan de gentillesse c'était souvenu, après coup, de son anniversaire et souhaitait malgré le retard, le souhaiter souhaiter. Ou peut-être était-ce son... l'homme qui l'avait élevé comme sa fille, qui encore en vie, lui signifiait par le biais de ce petit mot, sa survie. Dans la tête de Parker, tout un tas de scénarios se bousculaient, tellement qu'il lui fallait un autre verre pour tenter d'éclaircir tout cela. Elle se saisit alors de sa bouteille et se resservit sachant pertinemment qu'avec son traitement, il était fortement déconseillé de boire autant. Elle attrapa ensuite la petite carte rouge. À vue d'œil, il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur le devant, cependant malgré l'absence d'indices, la demoiselle commençait à se douter de l'identité de l'auteur de cette mystérieuse carte. « - Jarod ! Trois mois sans me donner le moindre signe de vie et te revoilà presque par magie ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? » s'exclama la brunette à l'attention de la carte qui sans surprise, resta muette. Piquée par la curiosité, elle n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant d'ouvrir la missive pour s'enquérir de son contenu. Une fois de plus, elle avait vu juste, l'écriture ne trompait personne, il s'agissait bien de celle Jarod, qui une fois n'est pas coutume, la titillait un peu. 

_On dirait que même après huit années de traque, tu parviens encore à me laisser t'échapper. Au plaisir de te recroiser à nouveau dans ce cas._

 _J_

La miss esquissa un sourire sincère, elle pouvait se le permettre, car ici, aucun micro, aucune caméra n'était susceptible de trahir quoique ce soit vis-à-vis de sa relation, que bon nombre qualifiait encore d'ambiguë, avec le caméléon. « -Je t'aurais un jour Wonderboy, ne prends pas trop tes aises ! » lança-t-elle toujours en souriant avant d'avaler le liquide ambré qui tapissant encore le fond de son verre. Un présent de Mr Parker qui connaissant le goût immodéré de sa fille pour les alcools forts, n'avait résisté à l'envie de s'enquérir de tout un service en cristal. Parker, quant à elle, ne faisait usage que des verres susceptibles de recueillir du Whisky où son sacro-saint Scotch, bien tassé de préférence. Après s'être désaltérée comme il se doit, la jeune femme quitta son fauteuil pour migrer jusqu'aux escaliers et ainsi rejoindre sa chambre. Elle espérait encore pourvoir passer une nuit réparatrice afin d'être d'attaque pour traquer le génie et qui sait, peut-être que cette fois serait la bonne. Installée dans ce grand lit vide, sous ses draps de soie, elle s'autorisait quelques pensées comme chaque soir, laissant son esprit valdingué vers des horizons dont elle seule connaissait les limites, puis elle s'abandonna peu à peu aux charmes de Morphée qui l'emporta avec elle. Malheureusement, la nuit ne fut ni longue, ni réparatrice, ca du matin, la sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre et sortit la « belle au bois dormant » de sa léthargie. Grognant au passage et abattant sa main vengeresse sur le maudit appareil qui avait eu l'impudence de la réveiller. « - Quoi ? » tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas laisser, à cette personne qu'elle pensait avoir percé à jour, le soin de développer. « - Il est 5 h du mat ! Tu sais Jarod, tu as le droit de t'accorder une grasse mat de temps en temps. Moi, ça me ferait des vacances en tout cas ! »

À l'autre bout de l'émetteur, il ne semblait y avoir personne, l'oreille aiguisée de la chasseresse malgré l'heure indécente, parvint cependant à entendre le sifflement émanant d'une cloison nasale défaillante. « - Broots ? » laissa entendre la demoiselle sans que son interlocuteur n'ait à s'exprimer au préalable. Le fidèle informaticien sursauta presque en entendant son prénom. Comment faisait-elle cela ? Par quel prodige ? Était-ce le don que lui avait légué Catherine qui lui permettait de deviner aussi aisément l'identité de son interlocuteur ? L'homme dégarni se posa la question, mais fut bien vite déçu en entendant celle que l'on nommait ici « Dragon Lady » en raison de son passif de fumeuse et de son caractère volcanique, livrait une toute autre explication. « - Il serait vraiment temps de faire quelque chose pour votre sifflement nasal Broots, on vous reconnaît à dix kilomètres à la ronde ! Mais je vous en prie, gardez vos excuses pour vous et dites-moi ce qui me vaut le plaisir d'être sortie de mon lit ! » Interdit, le chien Toto sans poils, s'octroya quelques secondes de silence avant de se reprendre. Il avait une mission et semblait bien décidé à la mener à bien, malgré le stress engendré par l'impatience de la demoiselle à l'autre bout du fil. L'homme dégarni s'éclaircit donc la voix, observa les environs de son obscur petit bureau et fit savoir, coupé par quelques bégaiements, que de la demoiselle était appelée à rejoindre d'urgence le Centre. Parker, surprise par une telle requête, se redressa et le combiné toujours greffé contre l'oreille, elle entreprit de se défaire de ses draps de soie.

« - Broots par pitié, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à questions-réponses ! Qui vous a dit de me contacter ? D'où vient l'ordre ? De la Tour ? De Raines ? De mon écervelé de frère ? Qui Broots ? » insistait-elle tandis que le pauvre informaticien cherchait la force d'affronter celle qui hantait ses nuits. « - Je... je... je ne peux rien dire au téléphone mademoiselle Parker. » Elle grogna, il serra dents et mâchoires et ferma les yeux, priant un dieu quelconque de l'exempter de la fureur du dragon. « - Broots ! » Cette fois, il sursauta surprit de l'effet que pouvait encore lui faire cette femme même après toutes ces années de collaboration. Il repensait à sa mission, il devait s'y tenir et la mener à bien, Sydney comptait sur lui. Certes, ce n'était qu'un petit message, mais le Belge avait bien insisté sur l'importance de la présence de la demoiselle, dans les plus brefs délais. Il se reprit alors, l'instant se voulait grave et solennel à l'image de Sydney venu, quelques minutes plutôt, demander à son acolyte de contacter Miss Parker pour qu'elle rejoigne les locaux. « - C'est Sydney qui m'a demandé de vous téléphoner en me faisant savoir qu'il était important que vous nous rejoigniez le plus rapidement possible. »

« - Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait lui-même si c'est important ? »

« - Je l'ignore mademoiselle. Je ne fais que faire ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je crois que c'est urgent » laissa-t-il entendre en aggravant le timbre de sa voix, à l'image de l'homme vêtu d'une veste en tweed qui en entrant dans le bureau de l'informaticien quelques minutes plutôt, laissait paraître sur son visage de vieux sage, une expression que Broots ne lui connaissait que trop peu, de la détresse. Parker fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quoi pouvait jouer Sydney qui n'avait d'ordinaire pas besoin de Scoubidou pour faire passer un message. « - Et cela ne peut attendre ? » Parker, loin de se douter de ce don, il était question, cherchait encore à gagner du temps. Elle était si bien dans son lit et pour une fois, n'était pas contre quelques minutes de plus sous la couette. Le pauvre Broots aurait voulu lui donner satisfaction en l'exemptant de cette tâche, mais le souvenir de Sydney et la lourdeur de son regard d'ordinaire si pétillant, l'incita à réitérer la demande, avec en guise de compléments d'information son ressentit sur le Belge et l'inquiétude qui émanait de ses observations « - Mademoiselle, je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. Je n'avais jamais vu Sydney dans cet état ! »

« - Quelque chose est arrivé à Nicholas et Michelle ? »

« - Non, je crois que c'est autre chose. »

« - Bon d'accord, je serais là d'ici une heure ! » Elle raccrocha aussitôt ne laissant pas le temps à Broots d'ajouter quoique ce soit et comme d'habitude, il ne s'en offusqua pas. La demoiselle qui semblait jusqu'alors encline au repos, ne put se résoudre malgré tout à rester dans son lit. Broots était inquiet pour Sydney, et même si l'informaticien était du genre froussard, il n'était pas du genre à s'alarmer pour rien lorsqu'il était question de Sydney. Quelque chose était arrivé et au vu de l'inquiétude de son souffre-douleur, la demoiselle ne pouvait se résoudre à rester les bras croisés. Elle devait savoir et se défaire de la petite boule au ventre qui venait de l'assaillir en quittant son lit pour rejoindre la salle de bains. 


	3. Chapter 3

Image en noir et blanc. Une date apparaît, en bas, à gauche, accompagnée de l'appellation suivante _« For Use Centre Only »_ Une porte coulissante s'ouvrit alors laissant entrevoir un petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans. Il était assis là depuis de longues heures, cachant son visage pour ne pas faire voir ses larmes. De l'autre côté, dans une pièce pourvue d'un miroir sans tain, plusieurs personnes observaient avec attention le petit « prodige ». Ce dernier consentit à enfin relever la tête, ses yeux brillants laissaient perler quelques larmes sur ses petites joues rougies. Il était perdu et ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait depuis qu'on lui avait enfoui le visage sous une cagoule. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant paraître une silhouette sombre. Cigarette à la bouche, le Dr William Raines, observa à son tour le nouvel arrivant. Dans un nuage de fumée, après avoir longuement tiré sur sa cigarette, il lâcha un glaçant « - C'est parfait ! » Le petit plus effrayé que jamais, n'osa croiser le regard de l'homme à la cigarette. L'image commença à se brouiller, puis plus rien.

« - J'ai fini ! Je peux voir mes parents maintenant ?! » réitéra le petit prodige « - Bonjour Jarod ! Je m'appelle Sydney et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi à présent ! » Adossé à la froideur du verre de la vitre de sa fenêtre, Sydney observait l'extérieur, le cœur un peu plus lourd à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Son regard d'ordinaire si perçant, si rieur, si intense, était aujourd'hui complètement éteint. Mais que lui était donc arrivé ? Où était donc le psychiatre, celui que mademoiselle Parker se plaisait à nommer avec sarcasme « Dr Freud » « - Un génie qui peut devenir qui il veut, mais un enfant de quatre ans que vous avez pris le parti de traiter comme un adulte. » La voix de Jarod résonnait encore dans la tête de l'Européen qui se souvenait dès lors de l'une de leur première conversation suite à son évasion du Centre. « - Vous êtes encore au Centre malgré l'heure tardive ! Je ne vous savez pas adepte des heures supplémentaires Sydney ! » « - Il faut de tout pour faire un monde Jarod ! » lançait-il avec sagesse alors qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Jarod s'apprêtait à visualiser un nouveau DSA. « - Comment se passe votre « cohabitation avec Mademoiselle Parker ? » Sydney ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette question qui titillait la curiosité de Jarod et pas adepte de la langue de bois, l'ancien mentor de « Wonder boy » reprit la parole, le combiné de son téléphone toujours greffé à son oreille gauche. « - Tu sais, je ne suis pas une mauvaise langue, mais je pense être celui qui subit le moins ses foudres. »

« - Au bout de six mois, le Centre se décide enfin à faire appel à elle. Ça m'étonne mine de rien ! »

« - Mr Parker voulait avoir sa fille à proximité, j'imagine ! »

« - Est-ce de l'ironie Sydney ? »

« - Oui et non. J'imagine que son arrivée sonne l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère ! »

« - Ils s'imaginent qu'elle sera capable de me ramener n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Elle te connait bien, très bien même. Elle est de ce fait, un atout indéniable. »

« - Que lui ont-ils fait Sydney ? »

« - Rien Jarod, elle a simplement...grandis ! » Sur ces mots, Jarod mit fin à la conversation, frustrant une fois encore le Belge qui faute de mieux, raccrocha à son tour. Le Sydney du présent, la figure toujours appuyée contre la vitre de sa fenêtre, retourna à son bureau et y sortit d'un placard, une petite mallette argentée qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. Il s'agissait là d'un lecteur de DSA dans lequel il y introduit un petit disque, seul vestige de ce qui semblait être à présent une époque révolue. Comme toujours la mention et la date firent leur apparition en bas de l'écran. Cette fois, nous avions affaire à un Jarod un peu plus âgé que le petit garçon que nous avions l'habitude de voir sur la plupart des DSA. La voix aux intonations francophones résonnait en fond sonore et le jeune Jarod, qui portait des électrodes sur les tempes, observait plusieurs lapins. Une simulation était en court, il était question de sexualité et à l'autre côté de la pièce, derrière la porte coulissante, Mr Parker se trouvait avec sa fille. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, elle lui sourit. La caméra revint alors sur Jarod qui continuait à observer les mammifères tout en posant quelques questions à son précepteur.

« - Donc je t'écoute Jarod ! Quelles sont tes premières conclusions ? »

« - Le besoin frénétique de reproduction du lapin découle d'un besoin d'assurer sa survie. Mais nous pouvons constater qu'il peut y avoir des problèmes lorsqu'on le retire de son environnement pour le faire vivre en captivité. Je pense que le comportement sexuel du lapin est le principal facteur de trouble du comportement et d'incompréhension de l'animal. » Sydney qui prenait des notes et acquiesçait de temps à autre, semblait satisfait, il se permit même de rajouter une interrogation qui eut pour effet d'introduire l'entrée de Miss Parker. « - Et penses-tu que cela puisse être semblable pour l'humain ? Penses-tu que le changement d'environnement puisse engendrer des troubles du comportement et de l'incompréhension chez l'homme ? » Mais Jarod n'écoutait déjà plus, le jeune garçon, dont le cœur battait la chamade, s'approcha lentement de cette magnifique créature qui lui faisait face. Ils n'en demeuraient pas moins séparés par une vitre. Jarod tout sourire posa sa main sur le réceptacle. La jeune miss Parker se tourna vers une ombre qui acquiesça aussitôt. À son tour, la fillette déposa sa main sur la glace et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « - Tu es une fille ? » Elle acquiesça à nouveau sans rien dire. Sydney pressa alors le bouton « pause » et mit un terme à la vidéo, laissant paraître sur l'écran de son lecteur, le visage de la petite mademoiselle Parker, qui passait cette rencontre, deviendra au fil des années, la meilleure amie de Jarod, sa compagne d'aventure, sa confidente, mais plus encore celle qui lui donnera son tout premier baiser. Une information que le Belge ignorait bien sûr, cependant, il ne connaissait que trop bien l'attachement de son petit protégé pour la demoiselle et vice-versa même si l'intéressée mettait tout en œuvre pour que rien ne transparaisse.

Quelques heures plutôt…

L'air frais, le plaisir de marcher quelque part où les micros et les caméras n'ont pas leur place. C'était en somme l'un des petits plaisirs de Sydney lorsqu'il s'octroyait le temps de le faire. Depuis peu, il avait pris la décision d'acheter une vieille bâtisse que Nicholas et les quelques jeunes qu'il avait à sa charge, prenaient plaisir à rénover à la grande joie de Michelle. Sydney qui n'avait pas vu son fils naître et grandir, tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper le temps perdu, non sans culpabiliser au demeurant. Le Centre lui avait tout prit, jusqu'à cette famille qu'il désirait, mais dont il ne connaissait l'existence que depuis peu. Il ne pouvait dès lors, s'empêcher de penser à Jarod, à qui il avait menti durant son enfance, le privant lui aussi d'une famille. Le jardin était son territoire à lui et Michelle, une passion commune qui leur permettait de passer du temps ensemble et de raviver leur mémoire par le biais de quelques souvenirs. Le Belge avait fait installer un banc près du bassin dans lequel cohabitait quelques nénuphars et diverses carpes koï. Il prenait alors place sur son banc, observait les lieux et s'imprégnait d'une quiétude qu'il méritait amplement. Ce jour-là, alors qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, une voix au combien familière le ramena à lui. Il était là, élégamment vêtu, lunette de soleil sur le bout du nez, le sourire gravé sur ses lèvres et arborant une barbe de trois jours qui lui allait à merveille. « - Jarod ? » Entre surprise et joie, l'Européen ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son protégé qui s'approcha et vint le rejoindre sur le banc. « - Quelle élégance ! » laissa-t-il entendre en posant un regard plein d'affection sur le caméléon. « - L'occasion s'y prête Sydney ! J'ai appris que vous étiez officiellement, avec Michelle, les heureux propriétaires de ces lieux ! » Le psy esquissa un autre sourire et acquiesça « - Tu n'y es pas innocent n'est-ce pas ? L'agence immobilière nous l'a presque donné. » Jarod, qui posa son regard sur le bassin, se laissa aller à quelques aveux qui vinrent effectivement donner du crédit aux dires de son mentor. « - Avec tous les travaux à réaliser et le manque d'entretien, la bâtisse a perdu de sa valeur. Le prix demandé était à mon sens bien au-dessus de la valeur de ce bien. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! »

« - Tu savais que Michelle et moi cherchions un bien à acheter n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Vous avez le droit d'avoir votre chez vous, entouré des personnes que vous aimez. »

« - Toi aussi Jarod ! Je te souhaite vraiment de retrouver ta famille et te connaître cette joie. »

« - Je l'espère Sydney, je l'espère vraiment. » Il se tue l'espace d'un instant, le regard rivé sur le bassin dans lequel les poissons continuaient à nager en toute quiétude. Le caméléon semblait ailleurs, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à son mentor, qui l'observa du coin de l'œil avant d'enfin oser s'enquérir un peu plus dans le détail de sa situation. Jarod laissa paraître un sourire et détourna le regard de l'imposant jardin pour enfin se confronter à son père de substitution. « - Emily m'a contacté. Elle est dans le Maryland à la recherche de notre mère » Sydney plus expressif qu'à l'accoutumée, posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Jarod, ne manquant pas de lui faire savoir à quel point il était heureux pour lui. Mais pourquoi, malgré l'avènement de cette bonne nouvelle, le caméléon semblait encore sur la réserve ? Il avait enfin l'occasion de retrouver sa sœur et leur mère, une quête pour laquelle il œuvrait avec ardeur depuis sa sortie. Son attitude semblait en parfaite contradiction avec tout ce qu'il avait entrepris pour en arriver là. « - Jarod, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose semble ternir ta joie ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu attends depuis des années ? »

« - Est-ce que vous croyez en la fatalité Sydney ? »

« - Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par fatalité ? Certains se réfèrent à l'occulte qui serait susceptible d'avoir une incidence sur les évènements. D'autre y voit que le caractère inéluctable de la chose. Et puis des gens conçoit la fatalité comme une sorte de nécessité, une détermination qui échapperait à la volonté. »

« - Ou un concours de circonstances fâcheuses, imprévues et inévitables »

« - Mon garçon, tu es trop cartésien pour donner autant d'importance à ce concept. »

« - Il fut un temps oui, mais après ce que j'ai vécu à Carthis, bon nombre de mes certitudes ont été remises en question. »

« - J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas le seul dans cette histoire. »

« - Disons que pour certain, le sujet est moins problématique que pour d'autres. »

« - Mademoiselle Parker est restée silencieuse durant un long moment avant d'évoquer ce qui lui semble être une sordide histoire. Et même encore aujourd'hui, elle reste vague sur le sujet. »

« - Je ne suis pas là pour ça et vous savez ! »

« - Mais n'est-ce pas toi qui viens de me parler de fatalité ? »

« - Là il n'est pas question de fatalité, mais de mauvais choix »

« - Et c'est exactement ce que tu fais en ce moment en prenant tant de distance. Oublie cette histoire à Carthis et repense à ta sœur et à l'hypothèse de revoir ta mère. Pourquoi tant de réserve Jarod ? N'est-ce pas vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« - Prenez-moi pour un fou, mais j'ai l'impression d'être maudit. J'ai perdu Kyle, mon père a bien failli se faire tuer à plusieurs reprises, Emily aussi et ma mère à Carthis. Sydney, à chaque fois que je me rapproche du but, on m'en éloigne systématiquement. Avant de mourir, Alex a laissé entendre que je ne reverrais jamais ma famille, que le Centre ne le permettrait pas. Vous auriez vu la certitude dans son regard. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient à subir quoique ce soit par ma faute. »

« - Jarod, je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser dire autant de bêtises. Alex était instable et à ce que je sache, il n'était pas clairvoyant. La perte de Kyle fut un drame son nom, mais tu n'es pas responsable, tout comme le reste et tu serais bien naïf de laisser la fatalité te guider. La vie est courte Jarod, tu as déjà perdu assez de temps éloigné des tiens. Si tu baisses les bras maintenant, tu offres une belle victoire au Centre. » Les paroles de Sydney, emplit d'une sagesse qui faisait encore défaut à Jarod, lui allèrent droit au cœur. Le francophone maîtrisait plutôt son sujet et connaissait mieux que quiconque le poids des regrets. Le caméléon guidé par son inconscient et le besoin d'être à nouveau rassuré par la seule figure paternelle qu'il n'est jamais connu, sortit de la poche de son pantalon un billet d'avion en partance de Dover, destination Baltimore. « - Je l'ai pris sans la certitude de m'y rendre. Mais vous avez raison Sydney, je ne peux pas laisser le Centre me prendre ce moment. »

« - Je suis sûr que cette fois sera la bonne mon garçon. Quand est-ce que tu embarques ? »

« - D'ici quelques heures ! J'espère vraiment que cette fois sera la bonne ! »

« - Je n'en doute pas Jarod. » Puis les deux hommes posèrent conjointement leur regard sur le bassin. Jarod retrouva ce sourire enfantin que Sydney ne lui connaissait que trop bien. Il le remercia une dernière fois pour la maison et laissa son protégé mettre les voiles. N'avait-il pas un vol à prendre ? « - Sydney ? » incertain d'être entendu, l'informaticien pénétra le bureau de son compère et lui fit savoir que le dernier membre de leur trio infernal, était en route. Sydney ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'un regard et fit signe à Broots de sortir.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Le cerveau encore alourdi par la somnolence, mademoiselle Parker acheva de s'apprêter. Elle opta pour une robe Eliza noire mi-longue à effet gainant de chez Rag & Bone. Certes, à cette heure, les locaux seront délestés de leur agitation quotidienne, mais cela ne devait guère être une excuse pour que la demoiselle s'exempte de son bon goût. Achevant la préparation en enfilant une paire de talons aiguille grâce auxquels elle pouvait aisément gagner quelques centimètres, la charmante demoiselle attrapa le premier manteau qui lui tombait sous la main, verrouilla sa porte d'entrée et avança en direction de son allée où était garée sa Mercedes Benz noire, fidèle compagne motorisée pourvu d'une boîte à vitesse avec la demoiselle jouait avec autant d'aisance que le maniement de son Smith et Wesson. « - Allez, secoue-toi un peu ! » Elle prit place sur le siège en cuir blanc avant de poser son regard azur sur le rétroviseur avant, replaça au passage quelques mèches rebelles venues obstruer sa vision. Et au moment où ses doigts saisissaient la mèche pour la replacer derrière son oreille, Parker fut saisie d'un bien étrange fourmillement qui lui parcourut l'ensemble du corps avant que chacune de ses pensées ne s'alourdissent. Étaient-ce ses voix qui reprenaient du service et lui annonçaient une catastrophe à venir ? Ou alors était le manque de sommeil plus qu'évident qui donnait plus de force à son humeur massacrante ? Par réflexe, elle checka à nouveau l'écran de son portable, qui sans surprise, hormis une batterie consommée de moitié, n'indiquait aucune autre activité. Puis elle fixa à nouveau son rétroviseur, comme si elle s'attendait à voir quelqu'un apparaître sur la banquette arrière. Mais rien, elle restait désespérément seule, l'esprit toujours accablé par un mauvais pressentiment incapable d'être interprété.

« - Jarod ! » laissa-t-elle entendre dans un murmure avant d'enfin prendre la route pour le Centre. Ce prénom qui lui était tant familier et qui éveillait en elle des émotions si contradictoires, ne la quittait plus à présent. Le petit génie, avait, il est vrai, mit un peu plus de distance entre eux depuis les mésaventures de Carthis. Un constat que Sydney fut le premier à mettre en exergue avant que Parker ne balaye cet argument faisant montre de conviction dans l'excuse du manque de temps. D'ailleurs, elle en avait accordé très peu à Sydney, se délestant ainsi des grandes conversations. Pour dire vrai, avec les nouvelles règles en vigueur et l'exacerbation de la rivalité avec son jumeau, Parker ne prenait plus le temps de rien, malgré sa santé fragile. Elle le savait mieux que quiconque, pour survivre au Centre, il fallait s'endurcir et parler de Jarod et de ce qui s'était passé en Écosse, signerait peut-être son arrêt de mort si des personnes malintentionnées venaient à avoir connaissance de son « un moment de faiblesse » Et quand bien même elle le ferait, à quoi bon parler de quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé ?

Dehors, la pluie avait cessé, preuve que Mère-Nature pouvait encore faire preuve de clémence. Pas moins de dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Mountain Spring Drive. Les ténèbres de la nuit régnaient encore en maître incontesté, le ciel semblait quant à lui aux prises avec d'imposantes masses nuageuses aux couleurs des tours du Centre. Aucun soulagement n'assaillit la demoiselle, au moment de franchir le premier portail. Ce lieu, avec les années et les révélations, lui semblait de plus en plus hostile et n'avait de cesse d'accroître son emprise sur elle, à tel point qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus prisonnière et ce malgré sa liberté de mouvement. « - Votre pass ! » lança l'un des agents de sécurité qui ne l'avait de toute évidence pas reconnue. Parker l'affubla d'un regard sombre avant de fouiller sa boite à gant à la recherche du précieux sésame « - Mademoiselle Parker ! » lança l'autre agent de sécurité en s'approchant. « - Oui ! Mais de toute évidence, certain semble ignorer qui je suis » Le jeune garde comprit alors son erreur et se sentit terriblement honteux de ne pas avoir reconnu l'une des cadres de cette antichambre de l'enfer. «- Il est nouveau ! Veuillez l'excuser. Cela ne se reproduira plus ! » Parker sortit quand même son pass et le montra au bleu « - Ca va, il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! » Le contrôle effectué et sans rien ajouté, la berline noire s'engouffra jusque dans le parking souterrain pour y retrouver la place qui lui était attribuée. En huit ans de bons et loyaux services, la demoiselle aura au moins réussi à l'avoir cette place numérotée avec son nom et sans sa photo, un petit privilège que s'était octroyé Raines qui ne conduisait pourtant plus depuis des années. La plaque laissait entrevoir un visage plus blafard qu'à l'ordinaire sur lequel un sourire figeait transparaissait. Ô, horrible abomination pour nos yeux innocents que de voir le Croquemitaine forcer le sourire pour se donner un peu plus d'humanité. Ainsi Parker frissonnait à chaque fois qu'elle posait l'azur de son regard sur la plaque de Raines. Sur ce parking exclusivement réservé à la haute de la haute, il y avait aussi une place attribuée à Mr Lyle qui avait aujourd'hui opté pour une Aston Martin DBS rouge. Un propriétaire mit en valeur par la plaque d'immatriculation sur laquelle apparaissait « Mr Lyle » Une petite coquetterie qui fit une fois encore sourire Parker. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une plaque minéralogique arborait le patronyme de l'homme sans pouce. En effet, il possédait jadis une magnifique Ferrari de la même couleur, qui pouvait aisément susciter les jalousies au vu de son prix exorbitant. Malheureusement pour Lyle, il ne profita que trop peu de son acquisition de l'époque et pour cause, un certain Jarod s'était empressé de la lui « emprunter » afin que l'un de ses clients d'un jour, puisse essayer le magnifique bazooka qu'il venait d'acquérir auprès du caméléon devenu revendeur d'armes pour l'occasion. Un revendeur infiltré au sein d'un réseau qu'il démantela par la suite avec la complicité des autorités en charge du dossier. Toujours est-il qu'il ne restait plus rien de la belle Ferrari rouge, hormis la plaque d'immatriculation, que Jarod se fit un malin plaisir à expédier à Lyle, ravit d'avoir, pour la première fois, un présent du caméléon. Toutefois, il déchanta bien rapidement en prenant conscience qu'il ne restait plus rien de sa belle automobile, hormis la plaque finement emballée. Ce souvenir fit sourire Parker bien malgré elle avant qu'elle ne prenne la direction de l'entrée pour définitivement s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres du Centre.

La fourmilière semblait délestée de son habituelle effervescence. Un constat logique au vu de l'heure matinale à laquelle Parker venait de débarquer. Qui travaille au lever du coq, surtout dans un endroit comme le Centre ? La plupart des bureaux étaient donc délestés de leur propriétaire, sauf peut-être celui de Raines l'éternel l'emphysémateux à roulettes, et accessoirement (et malheureusement pour elle) le père biologique de la fille de Catherine qui ne préférait dès lors, ne se résumait qu'à ça. Les bureaux de Lyle, Sydney et la niche de Broots, étaient peut-être eux aussi habités. Celui de Sydney, c'était certain, les autres ? À vérifier ! Une vérification qui commença par les sous-sols dans lesquels ce cher Mr Broots y avait une office. Scoubidou, devant l'écran de son ordinateur, tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier noir. Il était nerveux et cette façon qu'il avait de tapoter et de tenir sa souris, le trahissait déjà. Parker prit donc la direction du bureau, la porte entrouverte laissait entendre, comme à l'accoutumée, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de tapoter pour entrer et quand bien même elle fut fermée, Parker n'aurait à n'en pas douter, passer le seuil, sans prendre le temps d'avertir de sa présence, comme il était d'usage pour le commun des mortels. « - Broots ! » Il sursauta aussitôt, surprit de ne plus être seul. « - Sydney est-il à son bureau ? Que je ne fasse pas des détours inutiles. » demanda froidement la chasseresse sans proie aujourd'hui. « Euh...En fait je ne sais pas. Je suis passé le voir il y a quelques minutes et il n'y avait personne. On devait pourtant se retrouver devant votre bureau. » L'homme dégarni délesté de son clavier, mais tenant fermement sa souris, cherchait encore ses mots, mais il avait déjà compris, malgré ses efforts, que sa performance était médiocre. Il ne permit alors de rajouter, ce qui semblait être une remarque qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à lui-même, mais qui venait de franchir le seuil de ses pensées. « Moi qui pensais que les Belges étaient ponctuels... » « - Les Suisses Broots ! Les Belges s'occupent des frites, les Suisses des horloges ! » lança-t-elle avec sarcasme. Cependant, la réplique sonnait comme un trait d'humour, qui semblait absurde, surtout venant de la Miss. Cette dernière qui refusait d'attendre une minute de plus dans ce qui lui semblait être une grotte au vu du manque de lumière et de la forte odeur de transpiration, tourna les talons et regagna l'ascenseur pour retrouver la surface et son vaste bureau, pourvu lui d'une fenêtre et d'un air respirable. Faute de mieux, Broots abandonna ses quartiers pour regagner la surface et attendre à son tour, l'arrivée de ce cher Sydney. Où était-il donc ? Que faisait-il ? Et qu'avait-il de si important à annoncer à Mademoiselle Parker ?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Il connaissait le Centre comme sa poche, peut-être pas autant qu'Angelo, cependant Sydney pouvait se targuer de connaître des endroits sans caméras. Et c'est bien dans l'un de ces endroits qu'il avait décidé de se terrer en proie à une solitude qu'il voulait conserver encore durant quelques minutes. Peut-être était-ce aussi sa façon à lui de fuir une réalité dont il ne voulait pas. Ainsi, il se laissa glisser dos au mur, se remémorant le dernier échange avec son petit protégé, sur le banc de cette propriété qu'il avait acquis grâce au caméléon. Et tel un écho lointain, il entendit la voix de Jarod lui dire qu'il méritait à son tour ce bonheur dont le Centre l'avait privé durant toutes ces années en rajoutant une mention à Jacob, qui serait à n'en pas douter, fière de lui. Une larme perla sur la joue du psychiatre qui trouva la force de se redresser. D'ici peu, ce qu'il gardait jalousement comme un secret, n'en serait plus un et il se risquait certainement à quelques ennuis auprès des grandes instances du Centre. Mais il s'en fichait, c'était un moindre mal, comparé à la douleur qui l'assaillait présentement. Cependant, il fallait y aller, Mademoiselle Parker était sûrement déjà là, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la faire attendre plus longtemps. L'Européen reprit donc le chemin de l'ascenseur pour regagner l'étage menant au bureau de Parker, qui sans surprise, l'attendait avec ce cher Mr Broots.

« - Enfin vous voilà ! Surtout, ne vous excusez pas de nous avoir fait lever à l'heure du coq tout en nous laissant poireauter. » La demoiselle était fidèle à elle-même, un constat qui rassurait Sydney et lui permettait encore de profiter de ce quotidien délesté de la bombe qu'il s'apprêtait à balancer. Parker, bien que sarcastique comme toujours, avait cependant perçu, aussi infime soit-il, un changement dans le regard du psychiatre qui commença, sans croiser le sien, par s'excuser de l'avoir réveillé à une heure aussi peu conventionnelle. Ainsi, chacun pris place dans le bureau de la demoiselle, qui assise sur son siège en cuir, hors de prix, fixait son comparse dans l'attente d'une explication. « - Vous comptez rester silencieux encore longtemps Sydney ? » L'impatience de la demoiselle se faisait ressentir tout comme l'incompréhension de Broots qui se demandait, une fois n'est pas coutume, ce qu'il faisait là. Sydney s'éclaircit la voix, malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait, il peinait de plus en plus à conserver son self-control. « - J'ai notifié Mr Lyle et Mr Raines, qui doivent être au courant à l'heure qu'il est ! » Parker perdit aussitôt de sa superbe, quelque chose n'allait pas et de toute évidence, cela semblait affecter ce pauvre Sydney. « - Vous pouvez être plus clair s'il vous plaît ! À ce que je sache, je ne suis pas encore capable de lire dans les pensées. » L'Européen prit une grande inspiration, il devait le dire, cette fois, il était dos au mur et aussi dure soit-elle, cette réalité était à présent effective.

« - Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit... »

« - Attendez ! Vous nous faites venir, juste pour nous narrer vos terreurs nocturnes ? C'est une blague ! »

« - Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez donc de vous conduire comme la reine des garces ne serait-ce que quelques secondes ! » La réplique réduit aussitôt la jeune femme au silence visiblement surprise d'entendre ce gentleman lui parler de la sorte et elle comprit bien malgré elle que c'était grave, que ce que le mentor de Jarod avait à annoncer aurait sous peu, une incidence sur tout le monde. Broots, toujours enfoncé dans son fauteuil, continuait à de demander ce qu'il faisait là et s'il sortirait indemne de cette entrevue. Sydney marqua à nouveau un long silence avant d'enfin reprendre « - Quelque chose en moi, me disait qu'il fallait que j'allume la télévision pour me brancher sur la chaîne d'informations en continue C'est ce que j'ai fait. Il était question d'un crash, survenu une heure, peut-être deux heures plutôt. L'avion décollait de Dover, allait à Washington. Il s'est écrasé, une erreur technique vraisemblablement. Personne n'a survécu au crash » Le pauvre, Sydney semblait de plus en plus désemparé par ce qu'il annonçait, tellement qu'il ébranlait la demoiselle définitivement délestée de son sarcasme. « - Sydney, je comprends que ça soit grave et dramatique, comme le sont tous les crashs d'avion, mais qu'elle est le rapport avec le Centre, avec nous » À ce moment très précis, Parker sentit en elle, poindre une douleur, aussi désagréable qu'inexplicable. Était-ce son sixième sens, digne héritage maternel, qui lui faisait ressentir cela, ou n'était-elle pas tout simplement en train de comprendre de quoi il était question ?

« - Sydney, je veux comprendre, alors par pitié arrêtez de ménager votre suspense. Nous ne sommes pas dans l'une de ces télé novelas. »

« - Arrêtez d'être ironique, vous le serez moins d'ici quelques secondes, vous pouvez me croire. »

« - Et bien allez-y bon sang ! Balancez votre révélation qu'on en finisse ! »

« - J'étais avec Jarod quelques heures plus tôt. Il m'a permis d'avoir cette propriété sur laquelle Michelle et moi lorgnions depuis quelque temps. »

« - Fermez là ! Vous voulez avoir des ennuis et nous rendre complices en plus ?! Vous auriez dû m'appeler, nous aurions pu le coincer. Mais où aviez-vous la tête Sydney ? » Mais peu ébranlé par les attaques de la demoiselle, le psychiatre reprit son récit l'air de rien, à ceci près, qu'il conjuguait bons nombres de ses verbes à l'imparfait, une donnée qui n'échappa à Parker, qui sentait la douleur en elle, s'accroître à mesure que l'Européen développait son récit. « - Il voulait retrouver sa sœur Emily. Un billet Dover-Washington avant de prendre la voiture pour rejoindre Baltimore. » En réunissant chaque pièce du puzzle Parker comprit alors bien malgré elle ce qui ébranlait tant son ami. Et au moment où Sydney reprit la parole, les incertitudes s'envolèrent aussitôt.

« - Il était à bord, c'était son vol. »

« - Sydney, loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute vos certitudes, mais des vols Dover-Washington c'est assez courant pour en avoir plusieurs ! »

« - J'ai vu le billet Mademoiselle. » Broots, qui n'avait, jusqu'alors, peu suivi l'échange, comprit à son tour, pourquoi ils étaient ici. Dès lors, un silence mortifère assaillit toute la pièce. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une voix ne vienne briser ce pensant silence et cette voix appartenait à une mademoiselle Parker presque victorieuse. « - Alors cela veut dire que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici et que de ce fait, plus rien ne me retient dans ce trou pourri » Et, c'est sur ces mots que la demoiselle tourna les talons et abandonna Sydney et Broots à leur sort, seuls dans le couloir. Leur monde venait probablement de basculer, mais qu'allait-il se passer après ça ? Jarod, était-il parvenu, une fois encore, à échapper à un destin funeste ? Était-il monté dans cet avion ? Était-ce possible que tout s'achève ainsi ?


End file.
